


The Book of Asmodeus

by Kaggyin23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, High School, Magic, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: It's funny how a single action a person can take may change the course of their life forever. My name is Saito Kageyama, i'm a high school student, and this is the story of how finding a strange spellbook in a trash can turned my life into a chaotic mess of strong feelings and adrenaline. [Romance] [Smut] [Inspired by Bible Black]
Kudos: 4





	1. The First Experience

It was the beginning of my first year in high school. I definitely wasn't happy that it was starting, on the contrary. I really hadn't enjoyed my time in school up to that point all that much. And what bothered me the most was that I had gone all this time without ever getting a girlfriend. My class was full of really cute girls to whom I constantly dreamed of being close with. Of course, with me being considered one of the class losers, it's not like any girl would ever accept going out with me.

It was a nice morning, I was already in class waiting for my dumbass homeroom teacher to show up, his name was Mr. Aragaki, a fat middle aged and incredibly strict teacher that everyone hates, including the other teachers. I was sitting there, listening to music in headphones as the rest of the students entered the class. It turns out I had arrived early, I sigh as I hear the loud chattering in the room start and then turn up the volume of my music in the smartphone.

The first person entering one to really catch my eye was Asuka Fujimura. She was the most popular girl in my class, possibly in the whole school. Her bright blue eyes and silky ginger-colored hair, both a testament to her foreign heritage, made almost every boy (and girl) in the school go nuts for her. As always, she was surrounded by her little group of popular girls, not giving a rat's ass about the existence of losers like me.

Then it was my friends who entered the class, all fellow losers.

Akira Katsuya, Makoto Takeda, Yusuke Oribe and Takato Kido. Think of them as your run of the mill group of high school friends. That last one though, I didn't really consider my friend, since he’s an asshole hated by the whole school. He was infamous for spreading nasty gossip and rumors about other students just for the sake of causing strife, and of course most of the time it’s all fake. He'd even gotten beat multiple times because of it, and rightfully so. I really don't know why we tolerated hanging out with him, possibly it was because our loser group accepted anyone into the group, there wasn’t much selecting involved with becoming our buddy.

The last one to catch my attention was Masaki Arakawa. She was a delinquent looking girl who didn't take her studies seriously at all, her grades were amazingly low and pretty much everyone knew that her future wouldn't be much promising. She didn’t even look good, as far as prettiness, she was as average as a girl can be. She had brown hair at her shoulder's length and hostile-looking amber eyes. The girl mostly kept to herself in class, i always imagined that all her friends were from outside the school and that they probably hung out in some back alley drinking and smoking. To be honest I never had any interest in interacting with her.

Classes then soon started. It was all very boring for me. It's not that it was boring because it's easy for me or anything, it really wasn't, my grades were average at best, I just wasn't interested in studying a whole lot. I spent most of class time waiting for it to end so that I could go home and do something else, probably masturbate or play video games.

Finally, it all ended and it was time to head home. However, before heading back, I bought some tea in a vending machine and, after finishing the drink, I went to throw it away in the nearest trash bin, where I finally found it: A dusty old book with a black cover. It looked interesting, very old indeed, almost ancient, the kind of book that you wouldn't find in a school library. I didn't have much to do after class, so i decided to take the book home with me.

I then got home. I lived alone in a pretty decent apartment complex, my parents lived abroad and i didn't have any other relatives here, so i had to be alone, i really had gotten used to it at this point and didn't mind it much though.

After I started reading the book, i realized that something was off. Some parts of the book were in english, which I could read, but most of it was in french. One of the english parts i could read said this: "Love Spell: You shall pleasure yourself while thinking of the target, and as you climax, recite the magic word “Fakyros”. Then, you shall wipe the fluids with something, and bury it in fertile soil. Do it, and the target will fall deeply in love with you."

This had to be a prank. I scoffed as I closed the "spellbook" and laid in my bed to go to sleep. But i kept thinking of that book, what if it was real? I imagined. With that, I could get anyone to supposedly fall in love with me, even Asuka Fujimura. The thought of that slowly but surely convinced my horny teenager self, and I decided to attempt to cast that spell. I already masturbated every day anyway, wouldn't hurt to try it with a different spin.

I did everything as the book instructed and then went back to sleep. Thinking it would all be just a fun little jerk off experience.

A few days after that…

"Kageyama… I don't really know the reason why, but recently I started thinking a lot about you… That i wanted to get to know you better, so... Please go out with me!" Said Fujimura, looking at my eyes while blushing.

I had gotten to the school earlier, it had been a totally normal day, until Fujimura took me to a deserted part of the grounds and dropped that bombshell on me. There was no way, it had to be a coincidence. But could that spellbook be for real?

"Kageyama?" Fujimura seemed worried that I'd turn her down, as if there had any chance of that ever happening.

"Fujimura…" I answered, with a smile. "I accept." The girl seemed incredibly happy, as if i had made her all her dreams come true. She then hugged my passionately. There was no mistaking now, the spellbook was for real. And just like that, my shitty student life had done a complete turn for the better. My girlfriend was the most popular girl at school, I had finally gotten my first kiss, all of the boys and girls were jealous of me. I was on top of the world, and I didn't need the spellbook anymore, despite the help it gave me. So I just kept it in my bag and moved on with my dream life. All i cared about was when would be the day i finally ask Fujimura to have sex, so that i can finally get rid of my virginity, with me being a virgin, i was very nervous of approaching her for that, so i just decided to wait until it happened naturally.

Then, a few weeks later…

It was a beautiful evening, the setting sun had painted the sky in a beautiful red and orange tint. I had spent the afternoon with Fujimura on the school rooftop, but it was already time to go home. I then noticed that I'd forgotten my bag in class, and then I quickly went there to grab it.

And that's when it happened.

There was someone else there: I saw Masaki Arakawa, the delinquent looking girl of the class, on my seat, with my bag open beside her, while reading my spellbook.

"Arakawa!?" I asked, confused as to why that was happening.

"Oh, Kageyama." Said her, calmly closing the book as she noticed me. "I was wondering when you'd show up." She had an evil grin in her face, her look sent shivers down my spine.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked, trying to remain calm. "Why are you going through my stuff!?" 

Arakawa kept grinning at me as she put down the book on the table. "I thought that your sudden relationship with Fujimura was a bit suspicious, I honestly thought you were blackmailing her or something of that nature." Confessed Arakawa, nonchalantly. "So i waited for an opportunity to go look for something that i could use to blackmail *you*. But i honestly never thought i'd find something this scandalous." Said her while putting her left hand on the book cover. "You used this to make Fujimura do all that, didn't you?"

I was in a terrible spot. Not only had i been figured out by someone, it was seemingly by someone who actually believed all of that occult crap in the book. I'd have to be very careful on what i say and do from now on, right now i have to focus on damage control here, especially since she straight up said that her goal was to attempt to blackmail me, i have to convince her to not go against me.

"So what? What are you gonna do about it? Tell Fujimura? Snitch on me to the school staff? As if anyone would believe that load." I said, trying to feign some confidence. "And unless someone at the school staff is some occult nutjob, you got nothing on me. Or do you want to ask the teachers to watch you masturbate and see if the spell works? Sounds like a good way to get yourself suspended." I gave her a defiant look, doing my best to gain some ground.

Arakawa chuckled a little. "No, not at all." Answered her, not really getting affected by any of my tactics. That caught me by surprise, i was at a loss for a few instants before i continued speaking.

"Then what is it that you want?" I asked, crossing my arms, afraid of what she'd answer but still doing my best to maintain that confident facade.

"All i want… is a partnership." Revealed Arakawa, as she got up, smiling mischievously. "Wha… what do you mean by that!?" I asked, taking two steps back as she walked in my direction. I was in shock, all of my confidence had quickly disappeared. "Don't worry, i'll explain it…" Said her, as she took two more steps in my direction. "It seems that the only part written in english is that love spell you used on Fujimura. The rest is in french." How did she know that? And, if she was speaking the truth, could it mean… "Yes, i know french, and I can translate the rest of the book. All these other spells, i can make them understandable."

I was in shock, I know looks can be deceiving but I sure as hell never imagined that Arakawa would speak any language other than Japanese. "Kageyama, the only things i ask in return, is that you assist me if i ever need to perform any of these spells for myself, and that you never speak of our arrangement and of the spellbook to anyone else." Finished her, piercing my soul with her eyes as she stared right through me.

"And what if i refuse? What are you going to do?" I just had to ask, I was completely all right with just carrying on with my life with Fujimura as my girlfriend, I didn't need any other spells. "Well, don't forget that you don't know what the rest of the book says…" Explained her, not showing even a hint of self doubt. "What if there is some catch? What if that spell has a time limit? Or some way for it to be broken? This *is* magic we're talking about." She was right, there was no way for me to know if my life with Fujimura was secure.

It was a checkmate. Arakawa had won, I had no other choice but to take her deal. 

"Very well." I steel myself, trying to strengthen my resolve as I take two more steps, getting closer to her. "I accept, we're partners." Said me, as I extended my hand for her to grab and seal the deal. She once again grinned at me, satisfied, and shook my hand as well. "Then we start the translation tomorrow, come to my house at night, a little bit after class so as to not arouse suspicion. We don’t need people spreading rumors that we’re going out together." Ordered her, probably referring to Takato and his rumor-loving antics, turning her back on me. "Wait, Arakawa!" Said me, as she walked out of the room. "Why are you doing this? What is your reason for wanting to translate the spell book?" I just had to know that, how are supposed to work together if I didn't know her motivations?

She stopped walking before answering. "I just don't want to have to work. If that book, by any chance, could have a spell that could give me a comfortable life without me having to work hard, it's worth checking it out." Finished the girl, as she walked out and left me alone in the classroom. That was really all there is to it? She was doing that all for that reason? It was all to get some unfair advantage in life? That's what it was all about? I don't know if i really was in any kind of moral high ground to judge her, but it sure did scare me a little to work with a person like that. The sun was fully setting at the time, I then take a look at the dusty old book in my bag, before I was enveloped by the darkness that came with the night in the classroom.

-x-

After the crazy stuff that happened yesterday, I had no idea of how I managed to normally go to school. At class, the day had been no different than any other, I checked up on Fujimura, talked to my friends and I took all the classes as per normal. Arakawa treated me like nothing had happened yesterday, something that I found fitting considering the secrecy of our deal.

Once classes were over, i went back home, took a quick shower and went to Arakawa's place. She had written her address on a note that I found inside the spell book yesterday after I went back home. It was already dark out when I left my house, she lived surprisingly close to me. Her house was also in an apartment complex, I wondered if she lived alone too. Finally, I reached her home, it was the last door on the hallway. I then rang the doorbell and waited for a few instants, until the girl opened the door for me.

There she was. I think that was the first time I'd seen Arakawa in something other than her school uniform. She was wearing a sleeveless black, very tight top with a dark blue miniskirt. She also wasn't wearing a bra, a detail that my trained horny teenager eyes couldn't help but notice, even if her boobs were definitely on the small side.

"If you wanna stare at my boobs, at least do it inside." Said the girl, in an annoyed tone, as she walked inside her apartment. I walked in too, closing the door behind me. I felt like I was walking into a lion's den.

Her home was pretty normal though, it had only a living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom and her bedroom. There was nothing special in there, but it was quite the nice place. Not that i could get comfortable being there even if i tried. "Well, Kageyama. Let's start." Decided her. With no other options, I took out the book and gave it to her, she had a brown school notebook at her desk that she'd use to write the translated spells. I then sat right beside her and waited for her to translate the first pages.

I waited for about an hour as Arakawa diligently filled the first few pages of the school notebook. I’d never seen her do something with such dedication in my life, she for sure as hell didn't take school work this seriously.

"I finished what seems to be some kind of instruction manual." Said Arakawa, putting down her pen. "What does it say?" I asked, very curious. "It says that there are many types of spells. For example, one of them is the "bewitching" type, like the love spell you used on Fujimura." Continued Arakawa, as she turned her eyes to me. "Bewitching spells only work once in any person, and after they're bewitched once by this type of spell, they are essentially immune to it. But not to other types." Finished her, in a serious tone.

"So that means that i can't bewitch Fujimura with any other spells, great, we're off to a good start." I commented, sarcastically.

"This isn’t all." Continued Arakawa, completely ignoring my bad joke. "I also translated one more spell." Revealed the girl, as she opened the notebook on the correct page. "It's a spell to create money." Said her, with her trademark grin on her face.

"Money? How does it work?" I asked, very curious. "It will give you a “great sum of monetary currency”. I think this means that it will probably be in yen on at least in american dollars, as far as my lousy translating goes. Sounds good to me." She looked at my eyes, expecting me to step up and say that I want to do it. "So, Kageyama, will you help me cast this spell? This isn't a bewitching spell so it means that it can be cast an infinite amount of times." Now that was fishy, she asked for my help but didn't tell me what exactly I’d be doing to help.

"Why do you need my help? Can't you just go masturbate on your own?" I asked her, assuming that the method was the same as the love spell. "That's because this time the method is different, dumbass." Started her, closing the school notebook. "It requires for a woman to make a man achieve his sexual climax while you say the magic word, then we wrap the sperm in something and bury it in fertile soil." Explained her, without even blushing, was this girl really a high school student?

"What!?" I asked, quickly getting up from my chair. "How can you take that so casually?" It's not that I didn't want a girl to jerk me off, it's just that I was startled by the incredibly natural way she approached that subject. "Don't worry, Kageyama. We'll just be doing it for the spell, no feelings involved." Explained the girl, still very calm. "And besides, it's not like any of us here is still a virgin, right? After all this time, i'm sure you must have fucked Fujimura quite a few times already." Commented her, as I stood quiet, blushing and looking away. I wasn't really surprised that Arakawa wasn't a virgin, the problem is that I was, and I didn't know if I should tell her that.

"Oh my god, you're a virgin!" She realized, with a sarcastic grin, that information was probably written all over my face, it's no wonder she managed to read it so easily. "Honestly, you're a bigger loser than i originally thought." Said her, making me roll my eyes, as if I'd never heard that before in my life. “It’s none of your business!” I replied, starting to get annoyed. “What’s your problem, man!?”

"Well... no matter. It's not like i'll be popping your cherry, so you can save it and have your special first time with cute little Fujimura." Said her, nonchalant, as she got up her chair as well. "You just have to accept to be jerked off by me. And also, i'll give you half of whatever amount of money the spell creates, you're getting paid to be jerked off by a cute girl, you'd be stupid to refuse something like that." I scoffed, she wasn’t even that cute, but i didn’t have the balls to say that to her face.

When she put it that way though, there wasn't, once again, anything that i could say to go against it. She was right, i've gotten this far, it would be stupid to refuse to help her with that. Not to mention that i'd get to be jerked off by another person, i’d never experienced anything similar to that before.

"Alright, i'll do it."I declared, with my heart beating faster in anticipation for my first sexual experience with a girl.

Arakawa then moved us to her bathroom, she set up everything perfectly, the tissues to wipe the cum, some cleaning material to wipe any leftover that might spill in the ground, it was all very professional. Arakawa then had me sit on the toilet seat, without my pants. At that point my cock was already rock hard.

With everything ready, Arakawa then got on her knees and grabbed my member with her right hand, making it twitch, and I almost moaned out of arousal. "Kageyama, tell when you're about to cum so that i won't get too dirty." Asked her, nonchalantly. Part of me wanted to ignore that and shoot my load right on her smug face, but I didn't think I'd be worth dealing with how mad she'd get afterwards. Couldn’t that bitch see under how much pressure i was? "Ok." I answered .

Arakawa then started to slowly stroke my cock. I was already drowning with pleasure, everything was so different from normal masturbation, the shape of her hands, the way she stroked it, the sheer knowledge that i was getting a handjob from a girl, even if it was a girl like Arakawa, everything was contributing for my orgasm to arrive very fast.

"Arakawa! I'm cumming!" I said, as she quickly got out of the way of my penis. "Now! Say the word!" She yelled, the pleasure almost making me forget to do it. "Yahgaforth!" I say the magic word, as I ejaculate like crazy, spilling a huge amount of cum into Arakawa's bathroom floor, after she’d dodged it like an expert.

"That should do it." Said Arakawa, feeling a bit relieved. "You can let me do the rest of the work, you're free to go for tonight Kageyama." She then looked at my face, realizing that I was still drooling in pleasure. "Wow, I don't know if I should feel proud or ashamed for putting you in that state." Joked her, as she wiped the floor and took samples of my cum with some tissue.

"Arakawa…"I said, a bit out of breath, with my dick still rock hard. "Oh, you're still in the mood? Well, we already have everything we need, so why don't you go drop by your girlfriend's place? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you out with that boner." Suggested the girl, casually, as she did her cleaning work.

I didn't know where Fujimura lived, nor was I willing to go bother her with that. But this was my problem, I didn't have to tell Arakawa.

"I'm going home." I said, when I finally managed to get my stuff together. "Have a good night, I'll give you the results tomorrow night at the same time and place, ok?" Said her, without even looking at my face. I nodded in response and went to grab my stuff, the old spell book included, and then left the house. I still had that huge bulge in my pants all the way home until I masturbated on my own a few more times. But something still lingered on my mind. That had been the most sexual pleasure i've ever had in my life, so why wasn't i satisfied? And i didn't meant it exclusively sexually, it had left some kind of void in my feelings, like I wanted it to have been something different. Anyway, there was no use trying to beat myself over it right now, so i just tell myself that it was for the greater good and carry on walking in those deserted and dark streets.


	2. Temptation

I woke up regretting what I had done. It's not that I didn't like getting jerked off by Arakawa, it's just that I thought it was really wrong to betray Fujimura's trust like that, it crossed the line. I pretty much cheated on her, and i know it wasn't right to manipulate her into liking me either, but now that i had done it, i wanted to make it right by being a model boyfriend, i couldn't keep losing my sleep over this. So I decided to tell Arakawa that we would be terminating our partnership today at school at the first chance I got.

I steeled myself, and then went to school and took all my classes like normal. Arakawa ignored me like we had never talked before, as usual, but when all the classes ended, she approached me at the school's exit. "Here's your cut from what we got yesterday. Try not to spend it all on videogames and action figures." Said her, with a smirk, clearly mocking me, as she handed me an envelope.

"Very funny." I answered, as I opened the envelope and found what seemed to be 100,000 yen, all in bills. I couldn't believe that, that wasn't by any means a huge amount of money, but still it was a lot for a student to earn in what had been essentially a few minutes of work.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight as well, don't be late." Said her, as she turned her back and walked away. And just like that, I had lost all of my drive to stop working with her. Just thinking about the limitless possibilities, about the stuff i could buy with that money, just like that i decided to continue the partnership to discover all the secrets of that spell book.

Once again, night came and I went to Arakawa's house. We translated a few pages, she jerked me off again for the money spell, and I went home. We kept doing that for the whole week until the weekend. On Saturday I went to the shopping district in the morning and bought myself lots of videogames and action figures. Once i got home, i spent the rest of the day enjoying my new possessions until it was time to go to Arakawa’s again.

On Sunday, I had a date with Fujimura, and since we were now on a first name basis, I just called her Asuka and she called me Saito. We were walking around downtown, checking up some stores. We were browsing a jewelry store, and I, perceptive as i am, noticed that she was staring a lot at a pair of pretty expensive earrings. And so, wanting to impress her, I decided to buy them on the spot. “Hey, I'll take those earrings.” I told the clerk, pointing at the earrings with my finger. He seemed a bit surprised by what I said. “I’m sorry, but are you sure about that, sir?” Asked him, clearly judging me. Probably thought I wouldn't have the money since I'm a high school student. “Don’t worry.” I reassured him, confidently.

Asuka looked at me with a smile, surprised by what I had done. “Saito, thank you so much!” She grabbed my arm, hugging me in the middle of the store, making me start blushing a bit out of embarrassment. Still, I liked it. It was good to feel loved by another person, to feel like you matter, that you’re important, wanted. At times like that I could almost forget that Asuka was under a spell that I had cast upon her.

And so, at the end of the day, we parted ways and I returned home. On the way back I started to realize that I was almost out of cash, after all, I spent everything almost immediately. It wasn’t a problem though, tonight I'd hit up Arakawa’s house and we’d make some more money after the translation ends for the day. I get home, change my clothes, and then head straight to her apartment complex.

I rang the doorbell and it was like she was already expecting me, she answered the door immediately. “Punctual as always. Looks like you do have a single aspect in you that isn’t a complete embarrassment.” She said to me with her smug grin as soon as she opened the door. She was wearing her casual outfit, the black top with the blue miniskirt. “Geez, can you at least try to talk without dissing me once in a while?” I answered, annoyed, as I entered her house, the spellbook in my hands. “I’ll make no promises.” She replied, closing the door behind me. Arakawa seemed to be in a better mood tonight, I wondered what had happened.

We sat in front of her desk, as usual, and I opened the black spellbook on the page we had left off. Arakawa sat beside me and opened her brown notebook too, pen in hand, as she grabs the spellbook and brings it closer to her. She had a smirk on her face as she wrote, now i was getting curious, what was going on here?

“Hey, Arakawa.” I ask, making her shift her attention into me. “You seem more cheerful tonight and it’s creeping me out a bit, care to tell me the reason?” I make the question in a sarcastic tone, she just chuckles. “I tested another spell on my own and i liked the results, that’s all.” She explained, casually.

“Wait, why is this the first I'm hearing of this?” I ask, feeling a bit worried. “You’re casting spells without telling me? What happened to us being partners? And what spell was it anyway?” I questioned her. 

“Well, we didn’t set any rules about whether or not we could use magic on our own when we made the deal.” She answered, in her usual nonchalant tone of voice. “And besides, why do you care?” She asked, with a smirk. I was starting to get a bit angry, I then got up from my seat before continuing to speak. “Because some of those spells are really dangerous and if for some reason something goes south then it’s my ass too! You should’ve at least let me know, dude!”

Arakawa sighed. “Alright, fine! I’ll tell you the whole story if it’s so important to you.” She closed her brown notebook and turned to me. “I have a married couple as neighbors and they are really loud when they have sex, makes it difficult for me to sleep at night. I really hated it and always wanted to do something about it, so on Friday I cast a spell on the man to make him impotent.” She laughed a bit, amused at what she had done. “Worked like a charm! Now there’s not any noise to be heard late at night.” My eyes widen as I hear her say that. “Really? That’s what got you so happy?” I asked, taking a step back. “Sure was.” She answered, like it was totally normal.

I was starting to get a bit more scared of Arakawa than usual. This girl is just flat out cruel, I understand hating an obnoxious neighbor, but doing that to him was a huge overreaction. It could seriously harm his life, including his marriage. And since Arakawa was ruthless enough to do something like that to someone just because they annoyed her, I started to dread what she’d do with me if I seriously pissed her off. I wanted to call her out on her excessive cruelty, but I just didn’t have the balls. I decided it was better just to play along for now and try not to get on her bad side.

“Alright then, just tell me beforehand if you plan on casting another spell like that again. You have my number.” I tell her, before sitting back on my chair, she simply nods a bit reluctantly and goes back to her translating.

An hour or so had passed and we had completed our translating for the day, I looked at her once she closed the notebook. “We’re gonna make some money now?” I asked, wanting to get my hands on more of that sweet, not so harned earned dough. Arakawa got up and said: “Sure, but today i’d like you to help me with one more spell.” 

“What kind of spell?” I asked, a bit worried it might’ve to do with causing harm to people. “It’s a spell to help us study better, it’s gonna make us memorize any concept in class with us only needing to hear it once.” I let out a relieved breath of fresh air when i heard that, now that was some magic i could get behind! “That sounds great! What’s the method?”

Arakawa shot another one of her amused grins at me before answering. “It’s similar to the money one, but I'll need to make you reach your climax with fellatio specifically.” She explained. “Fellatio? What 's that?” I asked, trying to remember where i had seen that word before, until it hit me… “Wait, does that mean you wanna give me a blowjob!?” I ask her, alarmed.

“Christ! Hell no!” She replied, laughing sarcastically. “I want to cast the spell, and for it to happen I need to give you some head, it’s not like I’m interested *in* sucking your cock.” She said it in a way that seemed like wanting to suck my dick was something out of the realm of imagination, that kinda annoyed me a little.

At first i was kinda hesitant, but i was already getting jerked off by someone other than my girlfriend daily so it’s not like a blowjob would be crossing any more lines. As long as I had my virginity, I'd be fine. I wanted to lose it in a romantic night of passion with my girlfriend Asuka, not in some ritualistic sex with a girl that i don’t even like all that much. “Alright, I'm on.” I decide. “Great. We’ll do the money one first.” She answers, before going straight to her bathroom, with me following right after.

The bathroom was already prepared with the tissues, cleaning material and all. I sat on the toilet seat and quickly whipped out my already hard cock. I didn’t tell Arakawa, but i actually stopped masturbating during the day so that it would feel better when she did it for me here, after all, handjobs just felt much better than doing it by myself. She then dropped to her knees in front of me and started stroking it, business as usual, and i cum a good ten minutes afterwards while casting the spell’s name. Arakawa then dodges my ropes of cum.

“Now for the new part, you remember the magic word?” She asked me, I just nodded in response. My heart was beating fast in anticipation of what would be my first blowjob. 

Arakawa’s face got closer to my hard shaft as it throbbed in anticipation, she let out her tongue and gave it a huge lick, from the base to the base of the head. Jolts of pleasure started going through my body, I looked at the bathroom’s white ceiling. What was this feeling? It’s fucking amazing! She then started to lick it more, like my cock was a lollipop or a popsicle.

“You should wash your cock better, Kageyama.” She taunted me, in that annoying smug tone. “To make it easier when it’s Fujimura’s time to handle this thing.”

“Can you please not say her name?” I ask, a bit embarrassed and angry that my cock had gotten even harder after that. Still, that feeling was amazing. A few minutes later, Arakawa decided to get a little bloder, and started to take the entire head of my dick on her mouth. I almost came at the pure, wet and soft sensation of my cock inside that damp space, it was making me go crazy with pleasure, making me wish my dick could stay there forever.

She then started to bob her head up and down, sucking more and more of my length, enveloping more and more of my shaft into that moist, incredibly hot mouth. At this point i really didn’t want it to end, but i couldn’t hold it back any longer. “i’m cumming!” Arakawa then quickly removed herself and then got out of the way. “Adethothf!” I yelled the spell’s name as I sprayed rope after rope of my thick sperm into the bathroom floor.

“Alright, one more down.” Arakawa started to clean the floor and get the necessary samples of semen with her tissues. “That should do it, you’re free to go, Kageyama.” She said, casually.

“Arakawa…” I said, a bit out of breath, with my cock still rock hard and yearning for release again. She looked back at me, noticing my erection. “Well, that’s no surprise. Once again, I recommend you to stop being such a chicken and go take care of that with Fujimura.”

My cock started twitching, i didn’t have an answer to what Arakawa said, i just didn’t want to involve Asuka in any of this, but neither did i want to have to finish this by my own, i was still very pent up! Seeing that I wasn't moving, the girl considered her possibilities for a few seconds, an evil grin forming in her face. “You want me to give you another blowjob, right?” She asked, I just nodded in response.

“You do realize that cheating on Fujimura because i bullied you into becoming my partner is one thing, but cheating on her because you want me to make you feel good is another, right?” She said, and i knew it was true, but as much as it pained me to admit it, i didn’t care all that much. All that was important at that moment was for me to get off, didn’t make me feel any less bad about it though. “I know that.” I answer.

“Alright then.” She answered, getting back on her knees in front of me. “We’ll do it for fun then, I'll blow you until you can get that thing to calm down. I’m in a good mood tonight after all.” She explained, grabbing my shaft with her left hand and slowly stroking it. I was starting to get on edge again, the hormones of pleasure overloading my brain as Arakawa started to suck my dick again, taking the head inside her mouth, not for a spell, but for fun.

She started to bob her head even faster than before, I could feel her tongue hitting my cock as she sucked it like an expert. ANd it was driving me crazy! I couldn’t believe the amount of pleasure i was feeling, it was like i was in heaven, or like i had reached enlightenment.

Arakawa then grabbed my balls with her left hand and started to massage them as she sucked my cock, damn that wasn’t fair. The delinquent girl’s two pronged attack was relentless, and very soon after that I was already on the verge of cumming again.

“I’m cumming!” I yelled once again, with Arakawa quickly taking the signal and getting out of the way from the sperm shots. I wasn’t done yet though. “Damn, you got some stamina.” She commented, a bit impressed. “You bet I do.” I answered.

She then once more started to suck me off, until I came again and again. Finally, my cock was getting soft again, and post nut clarity started to make its way into my mind.

“Ok, enough is enough.” Arakawa decided, getting up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kageyama.”

I nodded, grabbed my stuff, and then left like a zombie. I was sexually sated, but that didn’t mean that I didn't feel like shit for having done that. It was just like Arakawa haid said, I cheated on Asuka just because I simply wanted to get my cock sucked, i did it for a few minutes of pleasure. What the hell was wrong with me!? I kept asking myself that, and beating myself over it all the way until I was laying in bed, completely drained. I wondered if starting to work with Arakawa on that book was starting to change me, or if I had just always been like that and the power granted by the spellbook just caused it to surface from the depths of my soul.


	3. Weakness

It’s already been over a whole month ever since that fateful day.

The day when I found the spellbook that changed my life.

Ever since that day, I'd been visiting my accomplice, Masaki Arakawa, every night in order for us to translate the book in its entirety and uncover all of its secrets. And tonight was no different. Even when i was at school, having lunch with my group of friends on the roof, that and my relationship with my girlfriend Asuka wad most of what was on my mind.

“I still can’t believe you managed to land a bombshell like Fujimura.” Commented my friend Makoto, , in a bit of a jealous tone, taking a bite of his riceball. “I know, right?” Yususke, another one of my friends, continued: “There you are dating the most popular girl in the school and here we are, down in the dumps…” He sounded a bit depressed, which made me feel a little bit bad for them. “Well, at least you guys still have each other.” I smiled, cracking a joke to try and lighten the mood, which immediately worked and they laughed too. “Anyway, you’re probably the luckiest guy i know.” Said Akira, the most laid back kid in the group, the only one who didn’t seem all that jealous. 

And as they kept up with their banter, I looked at the sky, in a contemplative manner. “Lucky, huh?” I think to myself, watching the clouds go by.

-x-

And as soon as school was over, like always, i went back home, changed my clothes, and went straight to Arakawa’s apartment complex.

Sooner rather than later, I'm sitting right beside her as we try to work out the translations and transcribe the results into Arakawa’s brown school notebook. I usually found the actual translating pretty boring. I was mostly in charge of looking up stuff in my smartphone when needed, so I decided to try and shake things up a bit. It’s undeniable that, for better or for worse, that delinquent girl had become a big part of my day to day life, i’d meet and be around her for long stretches of time every day of the week, not to mention our “rituals” when we try to cast spells. And yet, even with all that, I still knew very little about her.

“Hey, Arakawa?” I asked, in a curious tone. “Yes?” The girl answers, turning her attention from the book and looking at me with an annoyed expression, she probably wasn’t happy that I was distracting her from work but I still decided to press on. “Why do you know French anyway?” I asked, scratching my chin. “It sure is unusual to find a high school student who knows not two but three languages, especially in this country.”

Arakawa sighed, then gave me her trademark sarcastic grin. “Judging me by my appearance much? That’s not very nice. I thought you were supposed to be the good kid.” She said, teasing me. “N… no!” I quickly replied, that attitude of hers always managed to get on my nerves. “It’s not about that and you know it!” She giggled, having fun at my expense, god how i hated that!

“I lived in Paris when i was little, with my parents who worked there.” She explained, casually. So she had parents who worked overseas? We’re more similar than I thought. “Is that why you live here alone?” I asked, interested in her story. “Your parents are still there?” Her grin turned into a wry smile for an instant, and then quickly came back. “Not really, my parents passed away a long time ago, that's why i got sent back here. I live here alone out of my aunt’s money, who never visits, so I get the house just for me at all times, it’s not that bad.” She drops it at me, like it was the most normal piece of information in the world.

“Oh, i am so sorry! I shouldn’t have brought that up.” I immediately say, feeling worried that I might've brought back some bad memories with my prying into her life. As much as I couldn't stand Arakawa at times, she was still a person, and I could feel bad for her. However, she managed to surprise me once again, laughing at my reaction. “What’s this, Kageyama? You’re feeling bad for *me* of all people?” She mocked me, even when I'd tried to show some empathy. That leaves me speechless, and she notices it, so she just continues talking. “In all seriousness though, it really ain’t that big of a deal for me.” She took a sip of a cup of coffee she had at her desk before continuing. “My parents died because they were weak, so the least i can do is learn from that. And i can start by not making a spectacle out of it and bursting into tears when i speak of it, like you certainly expected that i'd do.” She gave a dodgy look, making my face all red of embarrassment and angry, after all, she’d gotten that last part tight. “I didn’t expect that!” I answer, annoyed. In response to that, Arakawa then starts fake crying, which makes me cringe because of how bad and overly dramatic her acting is. “Oh, i’m so sad! I can’t stand the cruelty and pain that this world thrusts into me! *sob*.” Arakawa looks like she’s in one of those British stage plays, only a really bad one. “Kageyama! Please help me bear the weight of all this suffering! Be my guiding light in this ocean of darkness!” She grabs my arm and hugs it. “Knock it off!” I push her away, already feeling self conscious enough with all her mocking me. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Her smug grin returns, accompanied by laughter. 

“I should’ve just kept quiet…” I sigh, as she finally stops laughing and goes back to her translating work. But still, what she said kinda stuck with me a little, she said that her parents died because they were weak. Now, Arakawa can put that tough front all she wants but i know that no kid takes kindly to the death of their parents, it must’ve caused her a lot of pain, maybe this attitude she has is just some coping mechanism she’s using. It also could explain why she’s so ruthless and lacks remorse for others. Soon enough though, I decide it’s no use to keep thinking about this and my thoughts drift to something else.

Time passes, and once again, our translating session ends. Arakawa closes the book and then turns to me. “I think that today we should try a new spell out.” She suggested, making me raise an eyebrow. “What kind of spell?” I ask, a bit worried that it might be something she’s using to get back at someone like it was with her neighbor. “It’s a spell similar to the one we use to get the money, but instead of money, this one creates gold.” She explains, visibly excited. “But i’m not sure how much it’ll be, could be a few pebbles, could be a bar. Only one way to find out.” She looks at my direction, expecting me to readily accept it, which of course, I don't do. It’s not that I don't want the gold, just that I know Arakawa’s methods quite well, there had to be a catch in there somewhere or she wouldn’t be making such a huge deal out of this.

“Ok, let’s assume i’m willing to do it.” I start talking, choosing my words very carefully. “What would be the casting method?” I ask, wanting to get more information before making a decision. Arakawa sighs, and then smirks. “So, you’re not jumping immediately into stupid conclusions for once? My god, how you’ve grown Kageyama!” She comments, mocking me once again. “As I said, it's a very similar spell to the money making one, and this includes the casting methods. But this time the woman must be the one to reach climax and say the word.” She finished, in a casual tone of voice.

“Wait a minute…” I stood there not talking for a few instants, the gears slowly turning in my head, until it finally clicked, I immediately started to blush. “Does that mean i’m gonna see your…” 

“Yep.” She interrupts me before I can finish. “Big deal, i’ve seen your cock multiple times.” She crosses her arms. “And if you weren’t such a pathetic loser and fucked Fujimura already, i’m sure you wouldn’t be having that embarrassing virgin reaction.”

It’s true that I had never seen a vagina in my life, only in porn videos and hentai. The thought of finally seeing one live was kind of exciting to me, even if it was gonna be the vagina of an insufferable girl like Arakawa. “So, you’ve made your decision?” She asked, pressing me for an answer. I think for a few instants before answering, trying to rationalize whether it would be ok for me to do that or not. I guess i’d already done worse stuff with her, like blowjobs, so this shouldn’t be that much different. At least that’s what I thought. “Alright, i’m in.”

Arakawa let out a satisfied smirk. “Good, let’s get going then.” She turned around, and once again made her way into the bathroom. Once we got there, she turned around and started to pull down her blue miniskirt, which immediately gave me a boner. As she slid the garment down her legs, I was given a view of her butt clad in plain white panties. Her butt wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t flat either, i’d say it was somewhere in the middle. But what surprised me was how plain her panties were, as an avid hentai consumer, I always thought that those delinquent looking girls were supposed to wear that really slutty type of underwear, g-strings and stuff.

As usual, Arakawa caught me staring and couldn’t resist taking that opportunity to make fun of me like always. “Oh, so you’re already turned on? Kinda forgot you were a huge sexually starved nerd for a second. That makes things easier.” She then sat down on the floor, leaned her back against the wall and spread her legs, without taking off her panties, but just sliding them out of the way revealing her pussy. I didn’t see any bush, but I couldn't tell if it was shaved or just trimmed. Anyway, she seemed to take good care of it. “Go on, use your fingers, try to make me feel good.” She asked, with her legs spread open.

I steel myself for a few instants, I kneel on the ground, and I start approaching her. My face is blushing as I have my gaze set at her pussy. Soon, I get close enough, I hold onto the wall with my left hand for balance and put my right hand’s fingers right over her fold. “Just play with it, it’s really not that hard.” Arakawa said, nonchalantly.

“Ok, here i go.” I answer, as I start fiddling with her folds using my fingers. I had no idea what i was doing, so i just kept randomly messing with it. Like a child toying with something new he’s never held in his life. A few minutes went by and Arakawa didn’t look too pleased at my lack of technique, until she finally lost her patience. “That’s enough Kageyama, it’s gonna take all night if this keeps up.” She sounded a bit frustrated.

“So, we’re giving up?” I ask, curious. “Who said that?” She quickly answered. “We’re just gonna have to use alternative methods. Go down on me, Kageyama. Use your mouth and it should be fine, any brain dead idiot can manage if we do it like this.” She made it sound like that was no big deal at all, but all that accomplished was just making me even more nervous. “Ok, i’ll try…” I said, as I then slowly lowered my head until i’m face to face with her pussy lips, with me already being able to smell it, and it was quite the alluring smell. Entranced by it, I instinctively give it a lick, passing my tongue from bottom to the top going in between her lips. Her taste was very salty, it was a bit strange in the beginning, but I quickly got used to it. Arakawa moans a little after this, making me even more aroused. I’d never heard that girl moan before, it really did turn me on. I kept at it, licking it more, passing my tongue around her folds in all kinds of different manners, the girl’s moans only got more frequent with time. She then put her hands atop my head, stroking my hair and forcing me to stay there.

“Yes, keep doing it like this...” Arakawa commented, in between moans. “I know you can do it, Kageyama.” Those words of encouragement only made the horny teenager in me get even more determined in making her cum. I started licking her even more viciously, until I started to feel a little tiny bulge in her pussy, was that her clit? I then remember reading in a hentai manga that girls feel the most pleasure there, and then I suddenly got an idea. I stop licking her and instead start sucking on her clit, all the while passing my tongue through it at the same time. Arakawa’s body started to respond wildly to this, her pussy was drenched, I could feel that she was getting more rigid and the moaning wasn’t stopping.

“Reghjakth!” She yells, catching me off guard as I realize what was about to happen. I tried to move away as soon as I started to feel her muscles tense up, but then she grabbed my head and forced me downwards. And so I stood there, unable to breathe with my nostrils blocked up by her panty covered mounds and my mouth by her pussy. And as she starts basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, she finally loosens her grasp and I manage to retreat, breathing heavily.  
“What the hell is your problem!?” I ask, really pissed off, still with the taste of her pussy in my mouth. “I was almost out of breath back there! You could’ve killed me!” Arakawa started to laugh again, not taking me seriously at all, that just pissed me off even more. “It wouldn’t have been the worst way to go, now wouldn’t it?” She joked, teasingly.”And besides, at best you would’ve passed out for a bit. Your life was never in danger.”

“Even still!” I raised my tone of voice. “This isn’t a laughing matter! What’s wrong with you!?” She then shifted her gaze onto my crotch. “Our little friend down there doesn't seem to think there’s anything wrong with me.” She joked again, leading me to finally notice that my boner was still there, as stiff as before. “And also, i wouldn’t have done that if you had told me beforehand, like i did when i first jerked you off that day.” She was right, but it didn’t mean that it was the correct thing to do! I was finally calming down, lashing out against her now wouldn’t accomplish anything, I was just annoyed at this point.

First using magic on her own because of a loophole in our deal and now this? “You know what, Arakawa? Maybe you should just give up magic and become a lawyer, or a banker.” I said, making her laugh again, although it certainly wasn’t my intention. “Who says i can’t do that *and* use magic?” She answered, with a smirk. “Now that’s a terrifying prospect…” I finished, shuddering a little as I imagined her using magic to manipulate her customers as a banker and court rulings as a lawyer.

We then stood there in silence for a few seconds, Arakawa seemed to be analyzing me with her gaze, once again considering her options. “Hey, Kageyama.” She called out to me, I then turned my head to meet her gaze. “I think I might've went too far today, let me make it up for you.” Said her, with me once again raised an eyebrow. I wasn’t stupid, that girl wasn’t the type to do things out of the goodness of her heart. “And what would you do?”

Arakawa looked at me with her natural smug expression. “Well, i hate to admit it but i’m still quite turned on even after cumming. And it’s safe to say that you too are in the mood.” She then smiled. “What about we make each other feel good a little bit more? Once again, no strings attached, just for fun.”

I thought about it for a few instants, it’s true that i was still horny, maybe a little fun here wouldn’t hurt.It wasn’t like i was gonna lose my virginity anyway. “Ok, let’s do it.”

Arakawa then looked at me seductively, like she was a predator and I was only meat that she’d use to sate her desire. She got on all fours and crawled in my direction, her eyes locked onto mine. I couldn’t move a finger as she slowly but surely approached me, gently laid me in the ground and straddled my waist. “Let me take the lead.” She said, turning around in the opposite direction. “Just do what your instincts tell you.”

I quickly recognized that position, it was called 69 and i had seen it multiple times in my porn. She laid there atop me, facing onto the opposite direction, as she swiftly took out of my cock and started to stroke it. From where i was, i had a clear view of her panty clad butt, and of course, her pussy was fully visible too. I couldn’t wait any more time so I started to lick and suck it just like before. Arakawa once again started to moan, as she worked on my cock with her mouth and hands. It was heaven, giving pleasure as well as receiving it was making my brain go haywire. And we got crazier and crazier each time we came, and we did it so two or three more times. I still felt a bit guilty about being so intimate with a girl other than Asuka, but we had already done oral sex on each other, now we were just combining the two versions. That couldn’t be any more wrong than it already was, right?

And so, after satisfying our urges, I get my stuff and head straight home to sleep. I hadn’t gotten that exhausted in a long time, and since I had a date with Asuka the next day, I had to wake up early.

-x-

I woke up pretty happy, once again it was the day to go out on a date with my girlfriend. I quickly changed my clothes and went straight to the movie theater, where we had decided to meet up. And there she was, Asuka smiled happily as she saw me, I swear she only got more beautiful by the day. She was wearing a red and white dress and had her hair in a ponytail.

“Saito!” She said, running to me, putting a big smile on my face too. “I missed you so much!” She joined hands with me, walking us into the theater. “But we’ve seen each other like two days ago…” I start, before deciding to drop it and just roll with that. I was happy that she missed me anyway. We were on our way to buy the tickets, we were gonna watch a romance movie with a famous actor in the leading role, Asuka was a big fan of his, so she was very excited as we got in the line. “You sure are excited to be here, huh?” I commented, to which she just nodded. “Maybe we can grab something to eat afterwards.” I said, already planning the rest of the date.

After we bought the tickets and the popcorn, we were on our way to the room when my phone started ringing.” Just a second, Asuka. I gotta take this call.” I gave her my popcorn and then quickly went to a more deserted area of the theater, it was Arakawa. “Now of all times!” I muttered, very annoyed. It’d better be important, we established that she’d only call me in extreme circumstances.

“Arakawa, what’s up?” I greet her, not making any effort to hide my annoyance in my tone. “Kageyama, come and meet me in that coffee shop near the school. We need to talk.” Her tone was serious, there wasn’t any trace of her normal smugness.

“What!? I’m on a date with Asuka, can’t you just wait a few hours!?” I tell her, trying my best not to raise my tone. “This is urgent, I have to talk to you right now.” Arakawa raised her voice too, it seemed like she wasn’t backing down. But i was no pushover either, or at least i tried my best not to be one anymore. “Just tell me what happened and I'll be the judge of whether this can wait or not.” I concluded, in a determined tone. “You don’t understand, this is something that could put both your life and mine in serious danger, it absolutely *cannot* wait.”

I take a deep breath. What rotten fucking luck i had, when she put it that way there was no way i was gonna ignore it. “Alright, i’ll see you there.” I then hang up before she has the time to say anything else, pissed off out of my mind. I then go back to Asuka looking down, feeling bad for having to do this. She quickly noticed it and looked at me with a concerned look in her face.

“Hey, Asuka…” I grab her hand. “I’m very, very sorry. But something very important just came up and i really have to go now. We can watch the movie some other time.” I said it looking at her eyes, she then took a deep breath and said: “Ok, I’ll see you around then…” The girl said, still overwhelmed by both popcorns and our soda. I wondered if she had any idea of what to do with those things now, but I couldn't wait and help her, Arakawa said it was urgent and so I had to go as fast as possible.

I rushed to the dimly lit coffee shop and there was Arakawa sitting in a dark corner, looking a bit distressed. I walk up to her table, sit in front of her, with an annoyed expression painted on my face. “This’d better be good.” I say, crossing my arms.

Arakawa sighs, and then starts talking. “I’ll cut to the chase: I think someone else found out about you and the book.” My heart sunk as I heard that, my mind getting quickly overloaded with fear and anxiety. “I don’t have all the details yet, but…” Arakawa struggled to continue, visibly using all her strength to utter those last words: “I think that if things come down to it, we might have to kill him.”


End file.
